Hacked to Hacker
by Zafara-lover
Summary: What will happen when a lupe who has been thrown into the pound because his past owners account was hacked is adopted by another hacker? Follow Aozora on his journey and find out.
1. The Pound

Chapter 1  
  
The Pound  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets or any of the other things described, including the pets. This story is strictly fictional. Do not report any of the pet's owners if I name a pet because I am pulling names off the top of my head. I do not like numbers.  
  
The weather was miserable that day, the dark clouds hung in the once blue sky and the rain fell like the tears that Aozora, the lupe, once shed fro his lost owner. His name meant, "blue sky" and his owner took great pride in him. He was trained everyday and grew to level seven. His fur was painted with stars that would be brushed until their shin challenged the stars that hung in the night sky. He sighed as he remembered those days, when he would hunt chias from the dusk until the dawn and then bring home his prizes to Alex, his owner, who would cook them and feed them to him. Aozora closed his eyes tightly, remembering his previous owner; he could barely see his face in his mind anymore.  
  
Short brown hair and brown eyes, perhaps five foot, six, he was 15 years old. But the vision of him faded each day, but the day that he had been abandoned lingered in his mind.  
  
He had gone home one morning after a long nights hunt. The sun was turning the sky to it's beautifully, light blue and the droplets of due were cool and the sent of them made Aozora happy. But his happiness was over when he stepped through the door and into his house. Alex was sitting there crying. "Aozora," he sobbed, "We're out of money. We've been hacked. I'm going to have to put you into the pound until I can afford you. I'm sorry."  
  
Aozora had tried to argue, but there was no way around it. The plan was that either he would get a better home, or Alex would get enough money and then adopt him again. But the parting was brutal. He had been thrown in a cold cage and was getting less food than when he had been low on money with Alex. Not to mention the yellow chia that he was stuck next to.  
  
"Hey!" the chia shouted as he started to jump up and down, "what are you thinking about?"  
  
He was a very nosy chia. Every few minutes he would ask that question. He was new to the pound and didn't appreciate the silence yet. Not that it could be appreciated for too long, it was just that if you talked too much you were shouted at. It was not a fun thing.  
  
"Nothing," he growled, getting annoyed with the little pest. The chia quickly shut up this time. This time. Aozora spun in two circles before lying down in the small cage and then closed his eyes, that was about the only thing he could do. Sleep. Little did he know that he was about to get a visitor.  
  
PLEASE READ AND RESPOND 


	2. The Surprise Adoption

Chapter 2  
  
The Surprise Adoption  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets or any of the other things described, including the pets. This story is strictly fictional. Do not report any of the pet's owners if I name a pet because I am pulling names off the top of my head. I do not like numbers.  
  
"I still don't understand why you're doing this," Raven, a shadowed Zafara complained to her owner, "Aren't I enough?"  
  
Julia, Raven's owner (who was more looked at as a mother) just laughed. "I've spoiled you," she announced, "you need a sibling. A brother or a sister to learn to share your things."  
  
Raven moaned, "But I don't want to share my things. I don't want you to get someone new and I don't want you to stop loving me!"  
  
Tears began to fill Raven's soft blue eyes and Julia turned and knelled beside her. "Honey," she said soothingly, "you're my little baby, you're my angel. I wouldn't stop if I had a million other neopets." Both Raven and Julia smiled and began to head for the pound again.  
  
Julia knew that wasn't the only reason she was doing this. She felt bad for the pets that were held in the small cages and fed only once and every while. She wanted to free them all, and she had the neopoints to do it. But she would only take one today. She opened the doors to the pound and the two walked over to Rose, the soft pink colored Uni.  
  
"Good morning, Julia," Rose greeted her. Julia had been stopping at the pound a lot lately. She wanted another pet, but she only wanted the best. "How are you today?"  
  
Julia smiled gently, "I'm fine, Rose. Any new pets today?"  
  
Rose laughed, "As if you need to ask, we get so many that we can barely afford to keep them all. I'm worried that they'll have to start a program to…" she paused for a moment, "get rid of a few."  
  
Julia sighed. "It's a shame, really. How can so many people abandon their pets?"  
  
Rose, having a loss of words simpily nodded in agreement. "Just let me know when you're finished."  
  
With that Julia began to browse the cages. Raven simpiliy sat at the door, waiting to go home, again. She sighed loudly after a few minutes to let everyone know that she wanted to go home, and just as she was about to get her way she saw Julia stop.  
  
Without a word Julia walked back to Rose and pointed to a cage that Raven could not see. She wondered what was inside and if they were going to adopt it.  
  
Then Julia walked back with a starry lupe. She paid for him and they walked out.  
  
"Hello," Raven said coolly to the lupe. She refused to think of it as her brother.  
  
"Hey," he returned with a smile.  
  
"I'm Raven, and you are…"  
  
"Oh! My name is Aozora."  
  
Raven looked him over for a moment when they got home. Then she smiled. "You'll have to learn the rules. Don't touch my things, don't touch me, do whatever I say and do whatever Julia says."  
  
"Raven!" Julia shouted, "Don't make things up!" She glared at Raven and pulled Aozora aside. "The rules are, don't ask questions when I say not to, don't fight with Raven if you can help it, and don't break anything. Just behave in general." Julia smiled. "I'm going shopping. I'll be back soon." She grabbed her purse and left, leaving the two behind.  
  
"So," Aozora started, "what do we do now?"  
  
Raven made a discusted noise, "I go read by myself, you stay away from me." And she marched out of the room  
  
Aozora cocked his head in wonder, what was wrong with her? 


End file.
